


Shades of Soul

by PandiBear



Series: Our Palette [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor car accident in ch 3, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, they're already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: Looking into the eyes of your soulmate was almost like an awakening, a magical moment where all other colours you have seen before no longer stand out in comparison.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Our Palette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571326
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Just Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the boys being together.

There are millions of shades of colour that can be seen with the human eye and every person is born with swatches of colour on their wrist, the number of colours depended on the person. Many believe that with only so many shades of colour it would be difficult to match the colour with the eyes of your soulmate, impossible to figure out who their true match was, however all are proven wrong when they look in the eyes of their soulmate.

Looking into the eyes of your soulmate was almost like an awakening, a magical moment where all other colours you have seen before no longer stand out in comparison.

“Minho!”

A loud crash resounded through the spacey apartment, followed by a loud shout and laughter that could only belong to one person.

Hyunjin rubbed at his tired turquoise eyes, sighing as he turned to face the sole remaining person asleep, the younger boy still looked as peaceful as ever, showing not even a single twitch of disturbance to the obnoxious noise that had awoken the beautiful brunette only seconds before. Hyunjin shook his head in wonder at the sight, the other two were still causing a fuss somewhere within the apartment – the kitchen if the crash was any indication.

Still feeling the slight grasp of sleep, Hyunjin stretched for a few a seconds until he started to feel more awake. Giving a quick glance at the clock he frowned seeing that it was it was only a little past 8am, something that would usually be acceptable but he remembered that none of them had even attempted to sleep until 2:30am.

Looking around, his still tired brain registered that it was still pitch black in the room , which made sense considering he himself had closed them the night before, hoping the early morning rays would not wake his companion for the night when he eventual returned home to sleep. He hummed contently seeing as his mission was accomplished (despite the loud noises his other two companions were making) and the younger was still sleeping soundly.

Feeling slightly more awake than he had been, Hyunjin stood, leaning down only briefly to give his sleeping boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, a morning ritual he was never going to give up even if his partner was still sleeping and unable to appreciate or reciprocate the action.

Slowly leaving the dark room, Hyunjin was quick to notice the hallway was now silent. He could hear no noise despite having being woken only minutes prior by them. As he walked through the apartment he felt the sunlight streaming peacefully through the large window at the end of the hall, its rays bathing him in a warm greeting, much kinder than the boring darkness had been in his bedroom.

The peace didn’t last long, soon enough handsome boy heard another, much quieter thump, coming from the living room. He followed the sound and was unsurprised at the sight that greeted him. Seungmin sat, his back resting somewhat uncomfortably against the edge or their couch, Minho’s arms caged the younger in on both sides as they kissed lazily.

He didn’t fight the smile on his face as he looked at his other two lovers, both too busy with their current commitment to notice their one-man audience. It only took him a few seconds before he started to feel left out, he decided to grace them with his presence in the only way he found suitable in that moment – which was of course to drop himself on top of Minho, his oldest soulmate.

The apartment once again became lively with the ‘angry’ shouts of both his suspecting victims. Minho and Seungmin groaned loudly, clearly playing up the situation more for the amusement of Hyunjin who laughed rolled his eyes fondly. He leaned forward and gave them both the usual peck on the lips in greeting, the action that shut the both of them up only momentarily before they started to complain loudly again.

“I can’t believe you would make us hit our heads like that, you’re supposed to love us, not maim us” Seungmin grumbled, his tone holding no actual anger but continued his rant as they wordlessly decided to move their gathering the kitchen.

“Yeah, because of you Seungmin bit my tongue, any harder and he would have taken my tongue off. How would I su-” Minho was cut off by an abrupt smack to the back of the head, he glared at Seungmin whose purple eyes met his nonchalantly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“No dirty talk this early in the morning, I don’t even have enough energy to feel anything more than disgust” Hyunjin snorted as he watched Minho leer at the youngest who didn’t even glance at the older as he took a sip of his coffee, sighing happily as the hot liquid travelled down his throat.

The room was soon filled with small talk as they enjoyed the light atmosphere, knowing one of them would eventually ruin it somehow, Seungmin was sure it would be Minho, the older managed to ruin most of his peace by simply opening his dumb mouth.

The three looked towards the door as they heard quiet shuffles approaching from the hall. Jisung entered the room only seconds later, his grey eyes not even bothering to open made his way over to Seungmin. Hyunjin felt himself pout as the blonde ignored him in favour of their youngest soulmate, something Seungmin easily caught onto as he smirked childishly at Hyunjin as if he had won something.

Naturally wrapping an arm around Jisung, Seungmin tilted his mug towards the boy, who accepts without complaint, not bothering to grab the cup himself. Seungmin raises his brow at the blatant show of laziness but bought the mug to his lips, silently feeding the boy his drink.

“Wow look at Seungmin playing into a kink so early in the morning” Minho joked, smiling cheekily as Seungmin shot him a look of pure disgust. The younger knew it would be him to ruin his perfectly good mood before the morning was over.

“Hyung, you’re the one with the swallow kink here, please don’t push your gross agenda onto us. It’s too early for you be fantasizing about weird things, I just want to enjoy this sugarless monstrosity of a coffee that Seungmin likes for whatever reason” Jisung stated calmly as he met Minho’s amber eyes, who too his credit didn’t look even slightly ashamed at the comment. “Never said he was playing into your kink” the oldest said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the two youngest boys.

Loud noises of complaint rose within the room, Seungmin going as far as kicking his foot out at the older boy, not actually moving from his position with his arm still wrapped around Jisung’s waist.

“Okay, we already knew Minho’s trash. Can I have my morning kiss now Sungie?” Hyunjin tried to finish with a sad attempt of a cute voice, Jisung cringed and tried to burrow further into Seungmin’s warmth, denying the older boy his request as punishment.

The youngest snorted before pushing Jisung out of his hold and almost into the counter that sat in the centre of the room, Hyunjin grabbing him before he could whack himself on the marble furniture. The blonde complained sending the stink-eye to the Seungmin who simply ignored him in favour of his coffee once again.

Hyunjin leaned forward expectantly, Jisung catching the hint quickly and finally giving the older boy the kiss he had been waiting for. Hyunjin sighed happily into the kiss, his morning at its finest after managed to collect all morning kisses.

The moment was interrupted as quickly as it began. “So why are already awake Sung? I know you came home late last night. We didn’t go to bed until at least two, Hyunjin complained non-stop about having no one to cuddle with since it was your day to sleep with him” Minho joked, though Jisung could hear the accusation in the words, his soulmates had been on his case for as long as he could remember about his bad work habits.

“I was finishing a track, I had inspiration after looking at a picture off you and didn’t want it to go to waste, you know I have to write when it comes or I’ll forget and then I won’t get paid” Jisung said staring directly into Minho’s bright amber eyes.

“Yeah? What was it about?” Jisung knew he had once again gotten away with it when he heard the genuine curiosity in his eldest lovers voice, Minho was entirely too easy to please.

“He saw your stupid big head and wrote the song ‘Big Head, an unfortunate soulmate’ which I think is the perfect title for a song based on you” Seungmin said easily, a devilish grin on his face as he stared at Minho in a direct challenge.

“Yeah well he heard your voice and the inspiration for the song ‘why is the devil screeching in my home’ was born”. Minho replied back without skipping a beat. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the two males, both of which were twenty or older.

“Last time I checked I wouldn’t be able to make any money if I was writing songs with those kinds of bad titles” Jisung said amusedly as he finally pushed himself to away from Hyunjin so he could stand to the side by himself.

“Shame, I suppose you’ll never be able to write one that fully captures their presence” Hyunjin said, walking out the room as he heard his phone ring from where he had left it in his room. The other three watching the tallest boy exit before deciding to change the subject.

“Hey I heard that your company wanted you to visit a safari next month, are you going to do it?” Jisung asked, glancing at Seungmin. “Probably not, it’s Hyunjin’s birthday next month and there’s a good chance the schedules will clash, I don’t want to risk missing it” Seungmin answered easily, he would never miss a birthday of his soulmates, much like he knew they would do the same.

“Ohh Seungmin is going soft” Minho smirked, grimacing as a soft was thrown directing at him, the offending item landing on his shoulder. “That better be clean Kim Seungmin or I’ll make your life miserable for as long as we live.

“You do realise that my life is already going to be miserable because you’re a permanent part of it” Seungmin sasses back, the youngest turning toward Hyunjin as walked back through the door with a snort.

“It’s Jisung’s meaning it’s definitely not clean” Hyunjin said looking at Jisung, who in turn made an offended noise but didn’t deny it as he grabbed the sock from Minho and threw it at Hyunjin before sticking himself against the eldest, who naturally curled his arm around his waist.

“Why can’t we ever have one normal conversation where we say nice normal things about each other, rather that the endless hurt and lies that happens now” Jisung whined dramatically, looking up with wide eyes at Minho who sniggered and pushed him away.

“No way, I just had to put up with your dirty sock on me, you deserve to be named and shamed” a look of betrayal on the grey-eyed boys face as he leaned against the counter.

“I don’t understand how fate decided you losers were my best fit in life” Seungmin shook his head, eying Hyunjin as the older slide up next to him, he felt as the slightly pulled him into a light hug. “That’s because you’re a loser too Min, you’re a perfect fit with the rest of us losers” Hyunjin said, a loving look on his face as he stared into Seungmin’s entrancing violet eyes.

The atmosphere in the room was content as Hyunjin continued to stare loving at Seungmin, the youngest wasn’t fazed at the stare, all to use to seeing the same expression from all of his soulmates. He remembered when they all met when he was in high school (Minho being the only one of them that wasn’t at the time), they all shared the same look, even before Seungmin accepted their bond.

High school wasn’t the best their best time when it came to their relationship, when he first met them Hyunjin and Jisung had already been dating, he remembered covering two of the colour swatches on his wrist and pretended he only had one mark (the one left uncoloured happened to be Minho’s, who outed him as soon as he had met the other two).

Before he that had happened he had denied his two same aged soulmates, confusing them as they felt the inexplicable pull when they looked into his eyes but not seeing a reaction or their own swatches of colour on the boy. Thinking about it was funny to Seungmin, he couldn’t understand why he would want to give up something so special just for ‘good grades’, as he had explained it in the past. There wasn’t a thing that he wouldn’t do to spend time with his boys now, nothing he wouldn’t do to live a long life with them beside him.

“Day Dreaming, Mr Photographer?” Seungmin brought his attention back to the present as he found the most beautiful shades in the world directed towards him, it was at these times where Seungmin knew he would never see colours more spectacular that theirs, and he wouldn’t give that up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I've been in love with Stray since they debuted but lost all my inspiration for writing a while ago , so I'm happy I'm.finally able to write something for them. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I had a quick look through but there are likely to be some in there.
> 
> I'm thinking about adding more to the fic, if anyone is interested let me know :)  
> I might write a story prequel about their time in high school (which I mention briefly in the chapter) so just let me know if that's so.ething you'd want to see


	2. A time for sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to sleep when no one is there to share it with you, at least that's how Hyunjin felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah a second chapter so fast, I had the inspiration but unfortunately I won't usually be able to post so quickly. I hope you enjoy!

The first thing he registered was the hand gently shaking him awake. Blinking tiredly Minho look up, his eyes meeting with Seungmin’s.

“Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Italy for another few days” he questioned, turning his head to avoid yawning directly into his lover’s face.

“I took an early flight back last night, Hyunjin messaged me saying you guys have barely seen Jisung the last few days and I was getting worried” he answered quietly, brushing his fingers through Minho’s messy brown hair, working out any knots. “I talked to him a few minutes ago and he said he hadn’t seen Jisung since yesterday morning, he won’t pick up the phone either.”

It was at moments like these where Seungmin didn’t bother to play around or hide his true feelings, not that he didn’t worry or care usually but he liked to portray himself in a way that others would mistake as cold-hearted if they didn’t know him well.

Minho wished he could appreciate the honest moment but the only feeling he could concentrate on was the stomach-churning worry. He hadn’t gotten home until the early hours of the morning after he went out to celebrate a friend’s birthday, by the time he got home he was too tired to poke his head into the room Hyunjin and Jisung were supposed to be sharing for the night.

Intuitive as always, Seungmin immediately picked up his guilt and slipped into the bed beside him. “I can tell that your blaming yourself for something but there’s really nothing you can be blamed for, Jisung is a big boy who can look after himself” he said softly, laying his head on Minho shoulder as he picked up his phone to once again dial Jisung’s number.

Minho watched as the younger brunette sighed, clicking the call off as he was once again directed to voicemail. “This boy, I bet he’s just sleeping at the studio again, just wait until I get my hands on him” Seungmin’s voice was light-hearted and Minho couldn’t help but feel grateful his youngest soulmates attempts to cheer him up.

“You’re going to have to wait in line Minnie, I’m going to smother him to death once he gets home” Both the boys on the bed turned towards the door where the voice came from, Hyunjin stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face contorted in a way that would have been funny on any one else but did nothing against the boy’s handsome face.

“I suppose that’s acceptable” Seungmin agreed as he slid himself out of bed, ignoring Minho’s pitiful whine of protest. Hyunjin stepped forward and cut of the mildly irritating whines with his morning kiss, the action immediately doing its job as a pleasant hum was heard instead.

“Alright losers I’m going to drop by the studio to collect our overworked squirrel and tell off the Hyung’s for not answering their phones while I’m at it” Seungmin said, giving them both a quick peck on the lips in goodbye before leaving the room. A few seconds passed before Hyunjin and Minho heard the front door close, letting them know the younger had left the apartment.

“You got room for me under there?” Hyunjin asked but was already sliding under the covers and leaning into Minho before the older could even get a word out. He felt the turquoise-eyed boy physically relax when he slipped an arm around his waist, the younger had always been affectionate and often liked to keep physical contact.

“I don’t know why I didn’t sleep in here last night, we both knew Seungmin wasn’t going to be home and with Jisung’s track I should have known I would be by myself anyway” Hyunjin huffed, snuggling closer as Minho laid them both back in the bed. “It’s because you were expecting Sung home at some point last night and you didn’t want him to sleep by himself when he did” Minho copied Seungmin’s earlier actions and carded his fingers softly through Hyunjin’s hair, the younger closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

“I can already tell by the dark bags marring your pretty face that you didn’t sleep at all last night” Minho whispered, unwilling to ruin the peaceful atmosphere in the room. Hyunjin didn’t bother to deny it as he kept his eyes closed, it was true and he was definitely feeling it now that he knew he could relax, he trusted that both Seungmin and Jisung would be back in no time and all would be right once again.

“Let’s get some more sleep. I know I need it and I can tell you do as well” Minho stated, tucking himself in closer to the younger who hummed in agreement.

They both fell asleep in the calm, quiet of their apartment.

\-----

The drive to the familiar company building was short but peaceful, Seungmin humming along to one of the songs off the ‘Moonrise’ album, a personal favourite of his. His boyfriends often rolled their eyes playfully every time he managed to bring the album or its artist up (something that happened regularly).

Pulling into the car park, he quickly found a space, the company not too busy with how early it was. He easily greeted a familiar security guard who was standing sternly by the door, the older man immediately recognised him and giving the younger boy a friendly smile in greeting as he let him through.

Having been to the company many times before he made quick work of finding the recognisable door of Changbin’s studio, with a quick glance he noticed that none of the three boys he was looking for were inside. The next room along was Jisung’s own and Seungmin was quick to spot the younger staring down at what he could only assume was one of his notebooks.

He didn’t bother knocking, opting to type the security code in as it was something Jisung made sure all of them knew what it was when he moved into the studio (though it was easy enough to guess, using the date they honoured as their anniversary wasn’t exactly too deduct).

“Sung” Seungmin spoke, his voice quiet and calm as to not scare the older, it didn’t exactly work planned out as he planned as he saw the boy flinch, an audible gasp coming from him. Jisung turned around, a hand on his heart as he looked towards Seungmin with cool grey eyes widened almost comically in shock.

“Kim Seungmin! How could you scare me like that? I could have died” Jisung whined dramatically, earning a snort from the taller boy who merely rolled his eyes and closed the door properly as he walked into the room.

“Wait a second, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Venice until next week?” Jisung asked, confused as he stared at his youngest soulmate.

“Please, I couldn’t stay there when neither of the other two had heard from you and certainly weren’t going to whip you back into reality” Seungmin joked as Jisung’s look of confusion grew. Seeing his confusion, Seungmin groaned and resisted the urge to either face palm or smack the shorter on the back of the head.

“You do realise it’s now-” he paused as glanced down at his watch for added dramatics “7:43am on Thursday the 14th and you didn’t home last night, which giving the fact that you apparently left a little before six yesterday, means you haven’t slept been home in over 24 hours. If I had to guess I would also say you probably haven’t slept either during that time either” Seungmin stated matter-of-factly.

Jisung stared dumbly at the purple eyed boy for a second before picking his phone up from his desk and making a strange noise that Seungmin assumed was supposed to show his distress.

“104 MISSED CALLS?!” Jisung shouted, the noise thunderous in the otherwise quiet room. Seungmin was glad the room was noise-proof or Jisung would likely have been told of by staff.

“That’s right, we’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday. Something you would have known if you checked your phone every now and then.” Jisung’s look of guilt grew upon Seungmin statement.

“I’m sorry Minnie, I got so distracted that I didn’t realise so much time had passed, I know it’s not an excuse but I really am sorry” Jisung looked down, shame filled his being. The more he thought about it the worse he felt, Seungmin had to literally fly back almost a week early from his job just because he made his boyfriends worry again.

He was pulled out of his self-deprecation session when he felt a comforting hand rub the back his neck, the motion helping him relax as he looked up at Seungmin. The younger sighed but gave him a gentle smile, not wanting to let the shorter make himself any more anxious than he clearly already managed to make himself.

“We worry about you, you know. If we don’t hear back from you, we can’t just assume that you’re here and safe because one day that might not be the case and we just wouldn’t know. As it is, yesterday Hyunjin almost came here to look for you but because he had to wait and make sure Minho made it home safely, he couldn’t leave the house. He won’t admit to it, but I could tell he also hadn’t slept and really I can’t blame him”.

Seungmin continued to stroke the back his neck in comfort but wasn’t going to lie to him or the situation would never be resolved.

Jisung nodded, he couldn’t help but feel more guilt at the thought of Hyunjin, he knew that the older was always the first to worry and his mind was never at ease until he was able to see them, until he was able to make sure his loved ones were safe.

Jisung knew it must have been hard for him the last night, he had already been worried about Seungmin ever since he left for work, but the younger had managed to keep in constant contact to help reassure him. Then on top of that Minho had already said he would be out late because of his friend’s party, which meant he would worry about him until he made it home, and finally Jisung had added to it by not coming home or bothering to make contact with him to assure him that he was alright.

“I guess we should go home then, I need to apologise to all three of you” Jisung stood up as he said it, grabbing his coat and going to grab Seungmin’s hand before hesitating, unsure if he deserved it after causing such a big fuss.

Jisung felt as Seungmin’s warm hand slipped around his own, holding it in a warm, firm grip. Looking at the younger he noticed him trying to play it cool by holding his head higher. “You may feel like you don’t deserve it but I think I certainly do after the upset you caused” he stated, not unkindly, which caused a small smile to make its way onto Jisung’s face for the first time that morning.

\-----

Upon opening the door to the apartment, the door boys noticed it was silent. Walking in softly they took their outdoor wear off quietly before Seungmin stopped in front of the bedroom that Jisung assumed was the last place Seungmin sorry them before leaving to pick him up.

They opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Jisung smiled as he looked at his two boyfriends who were still asleep. After a few seconds he felt himself being pulled back slightly as the door was shut. “Seungmin smiled at him and pulled him towards the second bedroom.

“I’m still tired from the plane and I’m surprised you haven’t already passed out from lack of sleep” Seungmin whispered as he pulled Jisung into the room. “Get cleaned up and we can sleep” he said, already pulling his own (or Hyunjin’s, Seungmin wasn’t really sure at this point) sleep clothes from one of the draws.

The two were quick and before long Jisung found himself cuddled into Seungmin’s side. Before he even realised, he was shutting his eyes, he was already falling into the graceful embrace of sleep (and Seungmin which really meant one thousand times more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I managed to get it out super fast but definitely won't be able to again.  
> I'll still update this fic but I really want to start writing the prequel and because it has an actual story line I will be focusing most of my time on it, I hope you guys will check it out if you are enjoying this fic :)  
> It will be set when most of them met, which will set when the 00' line is in high school. 
> 
> I'm sure most of you would have already heard that Jisung is taking a short break because of anxiety, please all wish him the best and I hope that Stray Kids get to rest soon, their health should always be a priority.  
> In future I hope that some (less that respectable) stays give the boys more space when they are out and about. :(
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't really read it through so there are bound to be some in there...


	3. Happy Bithday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not Jisung's best birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> I've finally updated and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
> Warnings!!  
> Minor Car Accident and Panic Attack

Jisung loved his birthday.

His birthday was a day he could spend with friends and family with no excuse. His parents always made sure to call and at the end of the night be got coddled by his soulmates.

This year he was sure it would be the same but from the moment he woke up he knew that wouldn’t be the case.

The night be before he had fallen asleep next to Minho, their roation having come around and Jisung happily curled up against his eldest soulmate. However, when he awoke the bed was cold and empty which made him pout.

Checking his phone with blurry eyes heh noticed a message for his company asking for him to come in as soon as he saw the message. He always hated getting messages like that, from anyone, they always sounded so foreboding.

After getting up and dressed he had expected to be greeted by his soulmates but the apartment was silent, not a single noise could be heard from within. The reason for their absences were posted on the fridge door.

He read the scribbled apologies from each one with a frown, it would appear they all got called in for one reason or another, but at the very least they had wished him a happy birthday.

He glanced at the food which sat under covers on the table, they were sweet to make sure he’s have breakfast but the mix between the sadness of not being greeted by his lovers and the anxiety from his work call made him too nauseous to sit down and eat.

He made his way down from his apartment, hopping into his car as he didn’t feel like walking. He made it too the company quickly, the drive only a short distance away and entered the building with rushed greetings to the security and staff.

In short he had a meeting with his boss and a few other producers who announced that his album had been delayed as they weren’t pleased with what he had managed to promote.

Jisung left the office feeling heart broken, he had spent a lot of time on the tracks and had personally liked them. He always hated when his hard work was criticized so harshly but he could do nothing but nod and hope he produced something better next time.

Once he left, he missed the producers discussing his work in a more positive light.

“I feel like we were too harsh, the tracks have potential, but his mind seems elsewhere recently, if we get Chan or Changbin to sit down with him they could probably fix them”.

“I agreed, I don’t think it would take too much for them to be good, and with some more thought I think they could be some of his best yet”.

“Wait I forgot to give him his gift, isn’t it his birthday today”

The revelation made them feel bad, it had completely skipping their minds and they had done nothing but criticize him.

“He’ll be alright, he knows we mean well, we just want him to release his best”

As his soulmates weren’t going to be back for what he could only assume was going to be the majority of the day, he decided drop by his studio and get a head start.

On the way down the hall he was met with four members of the company’s newest idol group, they were new, debuting only a few months before. They all bowed in awe at the sight of his, he was one of the company’s biggest artists, a sensation on the charts and loved by many for his variety skills and talent.

“Happy birthday, J-One-sunbaenim!” one of them said, the others following along. He smiled and greeted them kindly, telling them to call him Jisung, he wasn’t a fan of being referred to J-One while inside the company.

It was after he said his goodbyes and started walking away did his mood drop again.

“I didn’t like his new album, I was confused that the company actually released such half-baked tracks” one of them said quietly, but he caught it, his mood plummeting further than he thought possible.

“Dude! You can’t say things like that, what if he heard you” one of the boy’s argued, scolding the first.

“I liked his album, I listen to it a lot”

“You like everything he does, you worship the ground he walks on” the last boy said jokingly, and it was true he loved Jisung’s work and promoted it often on shows and radio.

Jisung finally made it from hearing distance, sad that even his juniors were disappointed in his skills, maybe he was losing it. 

It was a shame, the rest of the group came to his defence, scolding the boy. The group looked up to Jisung and the rest of 3racha as both artists and producers. 

The first boy ended up apologising, he didn’t mean to sound offensive, in fact Jisung had been one of the reasons he joined the company, he just hadn’t enjoyed the last album and had spoken without thinking.

Jisung worked in his studio for a few hours, he knew he wasn’t being particularly productive but his mind wasn’t quite in the right place for composing.

Deciding that he was done for the day he packed up, making sure his studio was locked up properly. He checked is phone on his way out, a smile finally blooming on his face as he found several messages left for him.

“He replied to his soulmates, letting them know that he was okay, and he was on his way home, he knew they wouldn’t be back for a while, but he liked to keep them in the know. He received prompt messages back, letting him know they missed him and would try to get back as soon as possible.

Sitting in his car he video-called his mother, the woman answered quickly as she called for his father. They talked for a while, the elders singing his praises and wishing him a good day, they weren’t able to make it over that year but they made sure he knew how much they cared for him, promising to come and see him as soon as they found time.

After they hung up, he finally decided to drive home. It had appeared his birthday had been saved, talking to his parents always cheered him up as much as his soulmates did.

It was just after the traffic lights changed that he found his day wasn’t quite as saved as he originally thought.

Everything happened so fast.

The light changed to green.

His car was hit from the side.

His head hit window, before hitting the stirring wheel.

The car spun a few times before it came to a stop.

He heard a knock on his window and panicked voices but couldn’t open his eyes or respond.

He fell into unconsciousness without fully grasping what had just occurred.

Passers by panicked, the culprit sped away as soon as they gained control of their car.

People called for an ambulance and managed to pry the door to his car open, they opted on not moving him, worried they could do more damage when they couldn’t be sure of his injuries.

“I’m sorry, Hyunjin is going to have to finish here for the day. The agency will send you a full apology and update, if you are okay with him continuing at a later date we would be happy to comply” he wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew it must be import for his manager to cancel a schedule so abruptly, especially one that came up last minute.

“Hyunjin, go get changed quickly! Minho just called me and said there was an accident but they could get a hold of you” Hyunjin felt suffocated, he didn’t understand but responded as soon as his managed repeated that he needed to get changed.

They were out of the building in record timing, heh was sure he looked a mess but he could care less as he rushed to the car, sliding into the back and ringing Minho.

“What is going on? An accident? Are you okay?” Minho hushed him, his breathing heavy as if he was running.

“Jinnie I need you to calm down, I’m fine but Jisung was in a car accident. I don’t know much as I’m not at the hospital-”

The explanation was cut off so a second as Minho murmured a few apologies.

“-yet. Seungmin with him already. He said his fine but said he’d explain the rest when we get there”

Hyunjin couldn’t help the sob that left him, he couldn’t believe this would happen today of all days. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Jisung, he had even texted with him not long ago and then this, nothing made sense.

“-eathe, you’re okay. Just take a deep breath for me” he followed the sound of Minho voice, breathing in and out through his tears.

“That’s good. Listen Jinnie you’re fine, Sungie’s fine, and me and Seungmin are also fine. Everything is going to be okay. I’m at the hospital now so I’m going to hang-up, but I’ll see you really soon, okay baby?”

Hyunjin wiped his eyes, finding his voice to reassure the elder as he hung up the phone.

“Hyung, how much longer until we get there?”

“About a minute or so, I’m not sure if the media has already heard but I’ll get you in there as quickly as possible” his managed promised, he hated the media but he knew they would already be outside the hospital if they had been informed.

Unfortunately informed they had been, Hyunjin saw the flashing cameras before anything else. He disliked the intrusive media on a normal day but it made him angry seeing them today, Jisung would need to recover in peace and this was unacceptable.

Pulling on a jacket and securing the hood, he told his manager he was going to try and get past them quickly and the older should catch up with him once he parked the car. The older man agreed hesitantly, stopping the car close to the entrance and watching as the model speed walked towards the doors.

Hyunjin knew they would realise but was banking on it being too late them to surround him by the time they noticed, they weren’t allowed inside the hospital after all.

He was right, only few of them managing to shout questions at him before he was inside.

“Hyunjin! Is there any news on J-One?”

“Was the accident serious?”

“Reports claim he was unconscious on the scene, is that true?”

He breathed a sigh of relief before calling Seungmin. There was no way the receptionists were going to give out information about Jisung, at least if they were doing their jobs correctly, so he knew better and called one of his partners.

“Hey Minnie, I’m here. Where do I have to go?”

Seungmin relayed the information, staying the phone and making sure he was alright until Hyunjin was met by Minho outside the room he was told. The older pulled him into the room and he was relieved tears started falling at the sight of Jisung’s glittering silver eyes shining back.

“Oh thank god you are okay” he exhaled, leaning into Jisung who wrapped his arms around him gently.

“I’m okay, it was a minor collision”

He heard Seungmin mutter something at the statement but kept his focus on Jisung, checking him over. He had a bandage around his head and another around his wrist. There was a scrapes and cuts but nothing that wouldn’t heal within a few days.

The corner of the room Minho was on the phone to someone, he looked angry. Hyunjin wanted to comfort him but couldn’t pull himself away from Jisung, he was thankful when he felt Seungmin pat his shoulder, the younger then going to wrap an arm around Minho waste, quietly listening in.

“One hell of a birthday huh” Jisung said lamely, but there was a smile on his face.

“I guess that’s one way of saying it, I’m so sorry Sung, I wanted to stay with you all day like we had planned but a last second gig popped up and I had to go, not that it matters now, the only thing I care about is you and the others” Jisung took one of his hands into his own, sweeping his thumb gently across his knuckled in comfort.

“It’s fine, even I got called into work, it seems fate just had separate plans for us today” Jisung giggled, wincing a little at the pain in his head. Hyunjin was over him in seconds, making sure he was alright.

“So I just got off the phone, with the CCTV footage and several witness testimonies they found the culprit, the idiot even tried to deny it but you can’t exactly deny what is seen on camera” Minho said, him and Seungmin walking back over to the bed and settling on the chairs.

Jisung smiled at them, telling them he was glad. Drivers like shouldn’t be on the road.

“I know you’ll all disagree, but I don’t think this is my worst birthday” he was right and firm denials called over him.

“I mean it through, I had a great conversation with my parents and now I get to spend the day with the rest of you. It would have been better without an injury, but I can’t wait to get home and enjoy the rest of the day”

Hyunjin sighed, Jisung had always been able to find a positive in every situation. He might not agree but he definitely couldn’t wait to get home and coddle Jisung for the rest of the day.

“Happy Birthday I guess”

Seungmin said, he wanted to say it more sincerely but for now it would do.

Sitting close to the three people he loved the most in the world was more than enough for Jisung, it may not have been the day he wished for but it was still a day he would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> I hope Jisung and Felix both have awesome birthdays!   
> Does anyone have any suggestions on what to write for Seungmin's birthday?
> 
> DID YOU ALL HEAR BACK DOOR???? STRAY KIDS DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE BAD MUSIC AND I'M CRYING.


End file.
